Minha Vida
by Rachel Chel
Summary: Heero fala um pouco sobre,seus sentimentos por Duo.


Lembrei lembrei lembrei ,então ai vai

**Aviso:**A série Gundam Wing infelizmente não me pertence, se pertencesse pode ter certeza que teria rolado ao menos um beijinho 1x2, 3x4 e 13x5, mas em fim fazer o que.

Essa fanfic foi escrita com o objetivo de me distrair ,sem fins lucrativos,divirtan-se

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°**

**Minha Vida**

Concentrado em algumas planilhas que tinha que revisar Heero para e sorrir ao sentir cheiro de jasmim. Oh sim esse cheiro era maravilhoso e o fazia pensar em uma pessoa muito especial, **sua vida**.

- Duo! – Suspira e amplia o seu sorriso.

- Senhor? – Chama a funcionária.

- Sim?

- Onde ponho esses lindos jasmins?- Pergunta apontando com a cabeça o ramo de flores em seus braços.

- Ponha em um vaso e deixe aqui em minha mesa, por favor.

- Ok. Ah, tem um cartão. – Diz esticando um pequeno envelope para Heero, que imediatamente abre e passa a ler sorrindo.

"_Hee-chan, esses jasmins são para você não me esquecer, mesmo nesse momento que estamos longe um do outro._

_Te amo_

_Sempre seu, Duo Maxwell"_

"Como se eu pudesse te esquecer" Pensa

- Quem lhe enviou essas lindas flores deve gostar muito do senhor não?

- Não ele não gosta... – Vê a expressão surpresa no rosto da jovem e completa – ele me ama. – E sorri mais uma vez.

- Ele senhor? – Duo e Heero trabalhavam em áreas diferentes dos preventers e com isso nem todos os conheciam como um casal.

- É.

- Então são verdadeiros os boatos sobre o senhor e o senhor Maxwell?

- Hahahaha – Como mudará agora ria e sorria com freqüência – Sim.

- Dizem que os senhores foram pilotos gundam é verdade?

- Sim. Quer conhecer um pouco de minha historia?

- Claro senhor. – Responde sentando-se a frente de seu superior após pôr as flores em seu devido lugar.

Heero ajeita-se melhor em sua cadeira e cruza as pernas.

- Bem... Frio, sem coração, assassino desprovido de piedade ou sentimentos. Sim todas essas palavras podiam ser utilizadas para me definir. Ah claro esqueci de insensível, mas essa você já deve ter deduzido não? – Observa a garota que apenas o olha sem piscar.

- Então, está com medo? – A funcionária apenas balança a cabeça em negativa.

- É ele também nunca teve. Não vá esperando que eu lhe diga como e quantos matei. Se matei? Sim, muitos, mas... Sabe o que é engraçado? Matei inúmeras pessoas, mas nunca consegui matá-lo, e devo confessar que muitas vezes tive vontade e muitas vezes estive prestes a tirar-lhe a vida, mas desde sempre algo me segurava. É, no final acho que sou apenas um fraco.

- Ouvi dizer que o senhor já foi conhecido pela alcunha de Soldado Perfeito.

- Soldado Perfeito? Hahahahaha... Sim já fui chamado assim, mas na verdade nunca fui um. Soldados perfeitos não duvidam e nem desobedecem as suas ordens, pensando bem, talvez antes de conhecê-lo, eu possa ter sido um.

- Mas por que diz isso senhor?

- Simples, se eu realmente fosse um soldado perfeito após conhecer Duo, hoje ele não existiria mais.

Heero estava visivelmente trêmulo.

- Vê como sou fraco? O simples pensamento sobre a morte do meu amado Deus da Morte me dilacera por dentro.

- Claro que não senhor, isso é amor e isso torna as pessoas fortes. – Responde sorrindo.

- Talvez – Na verdade não discordava, sentia-se sim, mais forte com esse sentimento dentro de si.

- Mas senhor, por que Deus da Morte?

- Ah sim, é dessa maneira que ele se autodenomina – Diz com ar divertido e se diverte ainda mais ao ver a cara horrorizada da funcionária.

Heero recosta-se mais na cadeira apoiando o cotovelo no braço direito da mesma e continua.

- Quem diria, não? Heero Yuy aquele que era conhecido como Soldado Perfeito tem uma grande fraqueza. Única, é verdade, mas que vale por um milhão de fraquezas. Porque, se fosse necessário, eu entregaria meu corpo, minha alma, ou o que quer que fosse por Duo Maxwell. É estranho amá-lo; bem... na verdade, o estranho não é amá-lo tanto, afinal impossível não gostar dele; mas ser tão dependente dele, isso sim é muito estranho para mim.

- Mas o senhor acha isso ruim senhor? – Pergunta com os olhos brilhando estava totalmente fascinada por tanto sentimento.

- Não, sei que não sou o único, ele também se sente assim. – Responde radiante

- Que lindo.

Heero sorri

- É obvio para mim e creio que para quem me conhece de fato que ele é a luz nas trevas que sempre foi minha vida. Sabe, posso estar no meu pior dia, mas basta ele chegar, aprontar uma das suas, da um de seus ataques infantis ou simplesmente sorrir que tudo de ruim some. Isso até me lembra um poema que ele me mostrou uma vez, de um poeta que ele gosta muito, se chama **Floresta Negra¹**. Eu acabei gostando também; para mim, ele mostra exatamente como é incerto o caminho do amor. Gostaria de ouvi-lo?

A funcionaria apenas assente com a cabeça, seu semblante mostrava uma curiosidade quase infantil.

Heero fecha os olhos, como se procurasse no fundo de seu coração, pelas palavras que tanto ouvia da boca de seu eterno amado.

"_A noite escura me lembra de um passado turvo e distante._

_A nevoa fria faz tremer como há solidão um dia fez,_

_Mas mesmo distante disso eu continuo caminhando por essa floresta negra cheia de incertezas e desilusões, onde lembranças ruins e desagradáveis assombram todos aqueles que por ela passam._

_Meu coração se aperta ao ouvir os lamentos de decisões erradas desse passado turvo,_

_Mas não me intimido diante de tais fantasmas, pois aos poucos raios de luz que transcendem a escuridão dessa floresta me lembram de que às vezes precisamos relembrar coisas ruins para que elas não aconteçam novamente"_

- Adorei senhor. – Seus olhos já brilhavam com algumas lágrimas contidas.

Heero sorri novamente.

- Sim, nós lutamos tanto quanto matamos, mas com isso conseguimos vencer e graças a isso posso beijar a deliciosa boca de Duo, perder meus dedos naqueles fios castanhos ondulados, acariciar seu corpo e me deliciar com tudo que forma o ser mais perfeito que existe Duo Maxwell. – Ele olha para a jovem e a vê vermelha e ri.

Batem na porta.

- Tô na área.

- Entre meu amor.

- Uau! Hee-chan está romântico hoje é? Pergunta sentando-se no colo do ex-Soldado Perfeito e abraçando-o.

- Mas eu sempre sou romântico.

- Uhm... Pod... – Duo é interrompido pelos lábios de Heero que tomam os seus com carinho em um beijo cheio de significados. Enquanto corresponde o Deus da Morte acaricia a nuca de seu amor, enquanto mexe-se em seu colo excitando-o, Heero geme e desliza a mão pelo tórax de seu amado ata chegar à barra de sua blusa onde deixa sua mão deslizar para dentro acariciando assim o corpo quente de Duo.

Param o beijo ao ouvir uma suave toce, era a jovem que ainda estava ali sentada de frente para os dois, maravilhada com aquele lindo casal, mas envergonhada ao ver as coisas esquentando.

Heero nada faz nem diz, só continua segurando seu amado pela cintura sentindo seu corpo junto ao dele.

- Oi Duo Maxwell – Diz esticando a mão por cima da mesa, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Tori – Responde também sorrindo enquanto da à mão ao ex-piloto gundam – sou sua fã.

- Aé? – pergunta com uma sobrancelha erguida, mas ainda com o sorriso no rosto, ela só balança a cabeça em uma afirmativa. – E por quê?

Heero não esperava essa atitude da funcionária, por isso ruboriza,estava obvio que a menina tinha se encantado por sua historia.

- Tori pode se retirar.

- Sim senhor. Adorei a historia.

Com uma última olhada para o casal, ela se retira sorrindo.

- Que história Hee-chan?

- Só estava contando para ela o quanto te amo. – Responde sorrindo deixando seu amado surpreso, afinal Heero não era de se abrir assim para qualquer um, mas isso o deixava feliz, pois significava que seu amor estava realmente feliz, por isso lhe deu um profundo beijo antes de levantar-se e esticar a mão para Heero e dizer:

- Vamos? Quatre está nos esperando para o jantar.

Heero apenas pega a mão que lhe é oferecida e sai com seu amor, mas, do lado de fora, ao sentir o perfume tão amado de seu amor, ele lembra de algo e sorrir antes de dizer:

- A propósito, obrigado pelas flores. – E ganha um suave e rápido beijo, como resposta.

Enquanto isso, o sol continua a iluminar os jasmins sobre a mesa. Não existe escuridão, enquanto existe o amor.

**Fim**

**°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°**

**Cantinho da Chel**

**1.**_O poema Floresta negra é uma das criações de meus primo André Vanderley Carvalho,o mesmo que fez Existir sem você._

Agradeço ao meu querido amigo e beta Vilon que, me adicionou três frases ótimas na fic .

Espero q tenham curtido a fic.

Beijinhosss

Até a próxima

Nunca lembro de por a data em minhas fics de inicio e termino, mas dessa vez ai vai ela foi escrita totalmente no dia **19/10/2007.**

**°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°o°o°°o°**


End file.
